


Snow

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Tok'ra, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Martouf/Lantash topside, to show him a little of the world outside the base. It is winter, and Sam suggests building a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/gifts).



> Written for lizardbeth, fandom_stocking 2012 on Dreamwidth.

“Thank you for taking us outside your base. This is the first time we have _actually_ set foot on the world of the Tau’ri,” Martouf said.  
  
Sam smiled at him. “You’re welcome. I thought you might enjoy the mountain and the trees covered in snow.”  
  
He nodded. “It is a beautiful sight, but both Lantash and I have seen snow before, many times.”  
  
“I’m not surprised.” Sam still looked a little disappointed. “It’s just that you guys have mostly been on desert worlds when we’ve visited, but I guess you go to many different types of planets.”  
  
“We do,” Martouf confirmed. “That does not make this any less special, nor the scenery less beautiful. Besides, this is the world of the Tau’ri, and I assure you, there is no Tok’ra who would not be envious of us, for getting to see even this small part of it.”  
  
“It doesn’t look special to us, but I think I can understand why the Tok’ra would think so, what, with the history and all.” Sam swung her arms and made a few small jumps. “It’s cold - are you warm enough?”  
  
“Yes, the outerwear I have borrowed is adequate, and even if it was not, Lantash would help me stay warm. As it is, we are quite comfortable.”  
  
“That’s good,” Sam said, then smiled. “And that does make me a little envious! Anyway, I have an idea for something we can do, which will both keep us warm, and hopefully be something you _haven’t_ tried. At least not recently.”  
  
“That sounds interesting,” Martouf said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Though I believe it would be fair to tell you that Lantash and I have experience with a great many things... even if, perhaps, not recently, as you say.”  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. “I was thinking of building a snowman - have you ever done that?”  
  
“A snowman? No, I do not believe I have. I did play in the snow on my homeworld, when I was a child, before I blended with Lantash, but we would usually just play or fight in the snow. Or use a sled for going downhill, quite fast. I know there are worlds where they build sculptures out of snow or ice, usually as offerings to the local god. Is that, perhaps, what you mean?”  
  
“Snowmen aren’t religious offerings here on Earth - it’s just... a fun thing to do. It’s mostly done by kids, actually, but adults sometimes do it too. So, would you like to try? I think the snow is actually perfect for it right now.”  
  
“Lantash and I would be happy to build a snowman with you, Samantha.”  
  
“Okay, great! We can even take a picture of it and show it to dad!” She looked around and decided on a spot. “Make a snowball - just a small one, like this... press the snow together hard.” She did as she had said, then put the snowball on the ground. “Then roll it, like this.” She showed him.  
  
Martouf observed her for a little while, then nodded. “Understood.” He began rolling the snowball, but after some turns, it did not pick up any more snow. “It will not stick together.”  
  
“Pack it a little with your hands now and then. That should do it,” Sam explained.  
  
They continued working for some time, the snowballs getting larger and larger, until Martouf stopped and looked towards the one Sam was still working on. “How large do you wish these snowballs to be? I assumed they would somehow be used to create the body of the snowman?”  
  
“Yes, sorry.” Sam smiled, a little embarrassed she had not explained much about what they were going to do. “And you’re right - they’re for the body, and they’re actually getting to be a bit too big.” She grinned, wryly. “Don’t tell my dad - I think I did this as a kid too. The snowballs got so big that I couldn’t lift either of them up on the other.”  
  
“I am sure we will manage, and I promise I shall not tell Jacob - or Selmak.” He studied the two snowballs. “My snowball is a little smaller than yours, so we should put it on top of yours.”  
  
“I agree, but they’re actually too close in size. Will you help me roll this one a few more turns? It’s getting heavy.”  
  
“It would be my pleasure, Samantha.” Martouf smiled at her.  
  
Together, they rolled the snowball further, until Sam felt it was the right size. In order for both to be able to push the snowball, they had to stand very closely together. Martouf smiled, looking very pleased with this, and Sam had to admit she liked them being so close - to the point where she almost forgot what they were doing.  
  
Suddenly, Sam stopped. “I think it’s big enough now. Let’s secure it with some snow at the bottom, so it doesn’t roll away.”  
  
While Sam did that, Martouf walked over to some nearby trees, where he had spotted a long, thin branch lying on the ground. He picked it up and snapped off a few twigs. “Perhaps it would stabilize the snowman further, if we were to place this stick down through the middle?”  
  
“That’s a great idea!” Sam said. “But I think it’ll be easier if we wait until the snowballs are all in place?” She went to the ‘middle’ snowball, and tried to lift it.  
  
“Of course... _wait_ , Samantha, let me help!” He ran to her, and helped her lift it. Together, they got it moved into place.  
  
“Great! Now we just need to make a head for the snowman, and then decorate it with the stones and carrot I brought!” Sam said, satisfied.  
  


* * *

  
  
“It’s... _interesting_...” Martouf said, frowning a little as he looked at the snowman.  
  
The snowman looked slightly scary, with the eyes somehow giving it an insane look. The mouth had become crooked, which gave the snowman quite a creepy smile. The had put bent sticks in as arms, so it looked as if it had its hands on its hips, and was looking out over a world it wanted to haunt.  
  
Sam laughed. “Well, I think I’m happy he can’t move - he does look both crazy and mean!” She studied the snowman for a few moments. “I think I know what he needs - a hat!”  
  
“How will that change its... _his_ disturbing countenance?”  
  
“Just wait...” Sam shaped a heap of snow into a top-hat, and carefully lifted it from the ground. Surprisingly, it did not break apart. She put it on the snowman's head, and took several steps back. “ _That’s_ better, isn’t it?”  
  
Martouf turned his head on the side, and considered what to say. He did not think it had changed much - and it had certainly not become less menacing. Before he had time to come up with anything polite to say, the hat slid off the head of the snowman, and fell down. By a freak coincidence, much of it landed on its lower body, forming a large pole out of snow.  
  
Martouf laughed. “Yes, I agree, that’s _much_ better!”  
  
Sam groaned - it now looked as if the snowman was sporting a _huge_ erection. She shook her head, then laughed. “Oh, well. I suppose it fits!”  
  
“Don’t forget to take a picture for Jacob,” Martouf reminded, a mischievous expression on his face. “He told me he wished he could spend more time with you, and learn more about your interests...”  
  
“Ah - no. I don’t think so.” She grinned as she scooped up a handful of snow and formed a snowball, which she quickly threw at him.  
  
He moved out of the way before it could reach him. “You must be faster than that, Samantha, if you wish to hit us.” He made a snowball and threw it at her, hitting her. “Like this!”  
  
“Hah! I know how to get revenge!” She grabbed an armful of snow and ran up to him, throwing it directly at him, but then stumbled and fell.  
  
Martouf caught her - and the snow - and they tumbled to the ground together. They fought in the snow for a little time, rolling around, laughing and trying to push snow down each others clothes.  
  
“Surrender!” Martouf said, smiling triumphantly as he lay on top of her, pressing the giggling Sam down in the snow. “Or I shall stuff this snowball inside your sweater!” He held a large handful of snow threatening before her.  
  
“I’ll _never_ surrender!” Sam insisted. Catching him unaware, she rolled them over. “Who’s on top now?” she cooed.  
  
Suddenly, Martouf’s eyes flashed and Lantash took over. “You have captured me, Samantha. Now, what would you do with me?” He looked at her, his intense gaze holding a challenge.  
  
Sam hesitated for the briefest of moments, then smiled widely, accepting his challenge. “I will do... _this_...” She captured his mouth and kissed him, slowly moving her lips against his, savouring the feeling.  
  
Lantash embraced her, and returned the kiss, deepening it. A small moan escaped Sam, as they continued kissing, the world lost around them.  
  
When they finally broke for air, they were both gasping. “Perhaps... we should go inside?” Lantash suggested, his voice a little hoarse, noticeable even with the distortion.  
  
Sam nodded before answering, “I agree - _completely_!”  
  
Hand in hand they left the snowman standing alone in the cold outside.


End file.
